In particular, the invention is applicable to a pressure measuring instrument which includes a measuring element made of a metal sheet or a tube. The ability to mount the measuring instrument on hydraulic or pneumatic components in a seal-forming manner is improved with regard to permanent tightness and taking into account conditions of use at the sealing fitting. The measuring instrument is preferably improved by means of structural improvements, additionally with regard to the orientation during mounting on an application component, a replacement of the measuring instrument and the like.
If a manometer is installed as the measuring instrument on an application component in which vibrations occur for structural reasons, which is the case, for example, in compressors or plastic injection-molding machines, the components engaging with the measuring instrument are subject to increased wear, due to the movements relative to each other. However, this also applies to temperature fluctuations that occur when components variably expand relative to each other upon the application of pressure, whereby leaks may occur. Expansions in opposite directions may result in an undesirable gap in this regard.
This problem arises, for example, when a manometer as the measuring instrument, which includes a pressure fitting in the form of a plastic thread, is screwed into an aluminum component, for example, of a pneumatic application. Conventional thread seal tape is unable to adequately solve this problem, and leaks therefore regularly occur in applications of this type. In pneumatic applications, compressed air escaping at multiple points, however, represents a weak point, which must be compensated for with increased compressor power at the infeed point. However, this compensation is associated with significant operating costs, in particular in large production facilities.